Mynydd Mawr
Origins Mynydd Mawr was born Iain Jones to a farmer and his wife in Bethesda, Wales. Jones's family lost their farm due to a mysterious illness which wiped out the livestock... and Iain's mother. No longer making a living from the farm, Jones's father began work as a Miner in the local stone quarries. Iain accompanied his father and eventually began working in various mines throughout the Gwynedd area. When Iain was only 21, his father passed away when the tunnel he was working in collapsed. The loss of both parents scarred and angered the young man, making him wreckless. One night, when feeling particularly wreckless and drunk after a night of drinking his sorrows away, he went to the quarry where his father had died in search of a place to end his torment amongst the cold stones. While drunkenly staggering down one of the various hollow tubes, he lost his footing and fell into a small crevasse. After righting himself, he noticed a faint glow in the distance further into, the until now, undiscovered caves. When he reached the source of the light he found himself in a large chamber underneath Carnedd Llewelyn, adorned with all manner of inscriptions and glyphs. The small gem, suspended alone in the centre of the chamber illuminated a large inscription reading: "Ef sy'n rhoi ei law ar ein hynafiad trysor dod yn un gyda'r mynydd, y mae ei groen ei rhwymo gyda chreigiau a cherrig ac mae eu gwaed yn llifo gyda'r lludw sy'n clymu i gyd." Passing the note as a faint attempt at poetry from some madman who lived millenia ago, he decided to leave the chamber in order to keep whatever the gem was undisturbed. Yet, as he began to walk away, he could hear the Gem. Whispering to him. Telling all its secrets. Wishing him to take it. No matter how hard he tried to fight, he couldn't resist it's advances, lulling him back towards the bright light in the room. Completely under it powers, Iain stared into the blinding light as he grabbed hold of the beautiful illumination in front of him. He could hear it singing to him as it burned his eyes out and crushed his bones with the caving in of the chamber. Iain awoke amongst the rubble underneath Snowdonia. In complete darkness, he scratched, clawed and dug himself out of the quarry, to find himself still encompassed in darkness and unable to hear or feel the outside world. All he could do to find his way is follow the flashing glimpses of his surroundings he recieved as he dug. Once he was free of his sure-to-be grave, he realised his lack of hearing, sight and ability to feel his surroundings. Panicked at first, he slowly began to hone his ability to "See" using vibrations created by his own footsteps. His first sight were his hands, now trapped in the rocky tomb that had become his body. Powers *Dermal Armour The user has or can generate an innate armor as a part of their body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. The armor varies from obvious, physical defenses, such as scales, thick skin/fur, natural shield, armor or shell, in-organic skin, etc, to bone-nodules below skin, particularly wide/sturdy rib-cake, blubber, or simply dense muscle. *Superhuman Strength The ability to crush, lift, throw, catch, etc objects of a great weight. Shockwaves through the clapping of his hands. Enhanced Jumping Ability. Earthquakes through the stomping of his feet. *Seismic Sense User is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations through physical contact with the ground, enabling them to perceive their surroundings as precisely as normal sight. Users are able to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc. *Geokinesis User can create, shape and manipulate any "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc *Enhanced Jump Users can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. Usually comes with strong legs. In some cases a jump can fool an observer into believing the person is "Flying". *Glaciokenisis User can create, shape and manipulate ice, water frozen into a solid state and appears naturally in forms of snow, hail, icicles, ice spikes and candles, glaciers, pack ice, frost, and polar ice caps, and cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus making things colder, for various effects and combinations. t. Category:Villains Category:Ice Category:Brawling Category:Flight Category:Male